An assembly process of an electrical converter device, e.g. a frequency converter, can be made simpler, faster, and more cost effective by using electrical modules that contain two or more electrical components such as, for example, diodes and/or insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBT). In an assembly process of an electrical converter device it is significantly faster, simpler, and more cost effective to install a single electrical module than to install a corresponding amount of separate electrical components such as e.g. diodes and IGBTs.
Certain electrical components, especially high power electrical components, are installed in such a way that an electrical component is pressed against a surface of an electrical conductor element that forms a galvanic contact with a contact surface of the electrical component. The said contact surface represents an electrical terminal of the electrical component, e.g. a cathode or an anode of a diode, an emitter or a collector of a bipolar transistor, or a drain or a source of a field effect transistor. As the output power and thus the current rating of an electrical converter device increases, parallel connection of the electrical components becomes usually inevitable. In the situation in which there are parallel connected electrical components, it is important that all the electrical components are pressed against an electrical conductor element in a sufficiently uniform manner with regard to pressing forces and mutual alignments between contact surfaces of the electrical components and the surface of the electrical conductor element. The above-mentioned facts are important from the viewpoint of balance of electrical current division between the parallel connected electrical components and from the view-point of thermal conductivity between the electrical components and the electrical conductor element. The requirements related to pressing forces and to mutual alignments between contact surfaces of electrical components and a surface of an electrical conductor element complicate the applicability of multi-component electrical modules and limit the amount of electrical components that can be integrated into a single electrical module. When using a multi-component electrical module it is more challenging to guarantee that all electrical components of the multi-component electrical module are pressed against an electrical conductor element in a sufficiently uniform manner than when using separate electrical components.